Si yo fuera Cupido
by AristeMousa
Summary: 14 de febrero en el Sweet Amoris. Con tantos chicos y chicas conviviendo todos los días, seguramente sería fácil formar una pareja, ¡o eso creía Sucrette!
1. I: El trato

**Si yo fuera Cupido**

I: El trato

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

—¡Espere! ¡Que espere, le digo!

Sucrette, agitando sus largos cabellos al viento, corría intensamente para alcanzar el autobús que amenazaba con irse sin ella. A pesar de que todo indicaba que no llegaría a su primera clase, el cielo tuvo clemencia de ella y el camión la esperó, por lo que pudo entrar antes que la señora Delanay y varios de sus compañeros al aula de ciencias.

—¡Te salvaste! —le dijo Rosalya a manera de saludo.

—H-hola —le respondió Sucrette, intentando recuperar el aliento mediante grandes bocanadas de aire.

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos azules y dejó una mano descansando en la larga mesa que se erguía frente a ella, separándola de la peliblanca Tras un breve tiempo, la muchacha logró serenarse y contener el agitado ritmo de su corazón, acelerado por la carrera.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la de ojos dorados una vez que su amiga se tranquilizó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Vamos, ¿me dirás que no te acuerdas de qué día es hoy?

Sucrette se sintió nerviosa ante la pregunta. Sabía perfectamente que era 14 de febrero, San Valentín, lo que se traducía en abrazos, besos, regalos y declaraciones por todas partes. Ante el silencio de Sucrette, Rosalya continuó:

—¿Y, dime, vas a hacer algo hoy? ¿Algo interesante con _alguien_? —el tono de la peliblanca no podía ser más insinuante.

—No he planeado nada —respondió la pelinegra, sonrojándose levemente

Y no mentía. A pesar de que había comprado chocolates para _él_ , no era capaz de juntar el valor para dárselos en persona; mucho menos podía imaginar en algo como dejarlos furtivamente en su casillero: conociendo sus habilidades en el sigilo, seguramente sería sorprendida por algún alumno o por el destinatario mismo, así como cuando la descubrieron pintando la taquilla de Ámber con _spray_ hacía tiempo.

—Buenos días —saludó la profesora al llegar al salón; tras haber cerrado la puerta, dejó una gran caja en el escritorio.

Los muchachos devolvieron el saludo y, luego de haberse puesto sus batas y anteojos, escucharon las instrucciones de doña Delanay para el experimento en turno: parecía que desde la vez en que Ámber y Armin habían provocado el accidente que había llenado de humo el primer piso, ya no los dejaban manipular sustancias tan peligrosas para niños, pues así los veía la profesora, con escasa habilidad para manejar químicos (y, dicho sea de paso, para leer atentamente las instrucciones).

La clase se desarrolló sin accidentes, por lo que, al terminar el reporte del experimento, todos pudieron retirarse del aula. La pelinegra salió acompañada de su amiga, quien le contaba la cena romántica que tendría con su novio para celebrar el día de los enamorados. Sucrette asentía de vez en cuando, intentando poner atención, pero se distraía al buscar con la mirada al muchacho que se había convertido en su objetivo.

—¡Mira la hora! —exclamó de repente Rosalya, sorprendiendo a su acompañante—, ya debo irme: he quedado con Leigh en el centro comercial.

—Que les vaya bien —dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias! —Rosalya se adelantó unos pasos y le dijo: —No seas tan tímida, apúrate y ve por…

—¡Rosa! —gritó Sucrette, avergonzada por aquellas palabras. ¿Y si alguien escuchaba?

—¡Suerte! —y se fue.

La pelinegra, libre de las actividades del club en ese día, tenía el resto de la tarde, ya que la última clase que tenía estaba suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, debido a que el señor Farres estaba enfermo desde hacía tres días. ¿Qué le quedaba hacer? ¿Sería una buena idea ir a buscarlo o sería preferible irse para evitar algo desagradable? Pensando en estas cosas, la muchacha llegó a la puerta principal y salió al patio para tomar aire fresco. Debido a que febrero ya llevaba dos semanas reinando y le quedaban otras dos, en las que moriría pronto para que el invierno cediera su paso a la dulce primavera, el frío era más soportable y sobraban las grandes chamarras y los largos abrigos. Solamente un vago viento refrescaba el ambiente y alborotaba suavemente los cabellos de la pelinegra con su roce.

—Supongo que iré a dar una vuelta antes de volver a casa —pensó la muchacha.

Seguramente, al día siguiente tendría que escuchar a Rosalya recriminando su actitud, pero ya sabría lidiar con ello tal y como el año pasado. Igual, nunca ocurría nada interesante para ella en San Valentín desde hacía tiempo, así que no había motivos para quedarse y arriesgarse en el Sweet Amoris.

La pelinegra, decidida, volvió al recinto para tomar sus cosas e irse. Al entrar, su tía Ágatha, disfrazada de hada como siempre, apareció ante ella e hizo graciosos movimientos para asemejar que volaba como un ser mágico. La ojiazul, acostumbrada a ese espectáculo, se alegró de verla y la saludó sonriendo:

—¡Tita!

—¡Querida!, he venido a verte para entregarte este anillo mágico: seguramente te servirá para encontrar tu verdadero amor durante este San Valentín.

Dichas esas palabras, le entregó una argolla plateada, como finamente trenzada hasta el centro, donde se ensanchaba en una base de forma hexagonal; de ésta salían algunos hilitos de metal, bastante firmes como para sostener un cristal transparente que asemejaba la forma de una rosa abierta. Sucrette lo miró con detenimiento, preguntándose de dónde había sacado tal cosa su tía. Iba a cuestionarla, pero, al alzar otra vez la vista, se halló sola frente a su taquilla.

—Bueno —se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Su vista fue hacia el crista que emulaba la flor —es bonito a pesar de ser tan raro.

Aun si dudó por un instante, tras haber tomado lo que necesitaba de su casillero, tomó el anillo con su mano derecha y lo colocó en su dedo índice de la izquierda. Sintió un leve cosquilleo al ponérselo, pero pensó que era su propia imaginación, así que no le prestó más atención y siguió su camino fuera del instituto.

Al tocar la manija de la puerta principal y empujarla para entrar, se sintió mareada, como cuando se da vueltas y vueltas rápidamente sin haber hecho _spotting_ antes. Quiso sostenerse de la manija metálica, pero no encontró nada e, impulsada hacia adelante por la falta de apoyo, cayó de rodillas al suelo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba lista para lastimarse con la dureza del piso, pero sintió algo suavecito que la sorprendió.

—¿Pero qué…? —musitó.

La joven abrió los ojos y se maravilló con la visión que saltó ante ella: ya no estaban las paredes del instituto, sino que éstas habían sido sustituidas por el interminable fondo azul celeste, invariable e incluso monótono, que constituía el cielo. Lo que habían tocado sus manos, y ahora estrujaban a causa de la incredulidad, eran las nubes que, condensadas, poseían la textura del algodón, pero mucho más liviano y escurridizo. Sin levantarse, Sucrette se quedó moviendo su cabeza para visualizar cuanto podía abarcar con sus ojos: cielo, nubes y muchas luces que matizaban todo: desde un ligero rosado que contorneaba la blancura de los esponjosos cúmulos y ligeros cirros, hasta un violeta que se extendía a las capas más altas del aire y rompía el dominio cerúleo para transformarlo en una capa lavanda, a través de la que se filtraban los rayos del sol.

En cuanto la pelinegra se puso de pie, saltaron pequeñas lucecitas que se elevaron hasta perderse en lo alto, y las nubes se agitaron suavemente, moviéndose de sus sedes y dispersándose un poco en aquella parte. Al ver esto, la chica tuvo cuidado de no pisar en las partes flojas para no caer a lo que sea que hubiera debajo de esa estancia del cielo. De repente, su mirada captó una sombra que se hizo más grande después de unos momentos. La muchacha miró hacia arriba y vio a un niño, cuyo cabello rosado se oscurecía en las puntas de forma que casi llegaba al _fuschia_ , que volaba (sí, volaba) apáticamente, al parecer, sin mirar a dónde iba.

—¿Hola? —la pelinegra no recibió respuesta. —¿Quién eres?, ¿dónde estoy? —le preguntó.

—Estás en el cielo del amor. Yo soy Cupido —le respondió el niño con una cara llena de fastidio que delataban sus ojos rosas.

Sucrette, que no había reparado en lo demás, se fijó en las alitas blancas, con visos violetas, que salían de la espalda de ese ser, y en que sostenía un delgado arco de madera. ¿Estaba en el "cielo del amor" y justamente se había encontrado con Cupido en persona? ¿Era una broma? Esa situación se parecía a aquélla en la que, por seguir a un gato, había llegado a un bosque encantado y, luego, a la casa de una bruja… ¡Debía dejar de ponerse anillos extraños!

—Hoy es San Valentín —continuó hablando él—. Dicho de otra manera, es el día de más trabajo para mí. ¿Pero de qué sirve? ¡La gente ya no cree en el amor, las parejas se rompen a la más mínima discusión! —y suspiró enormemente, demostrando su cansancio.

—¡No es cierto, yo creo en el amor! —respondió la ojiazul con una voz llena de coraje, quizá demasiado.

—¿Y es normal que alguien que cree en el amor huya de él? —ella se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Sabes que yo…?

—Es mi trabajo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Sucrette—. Dime, ¿por qué te rindes con todo eso? El amor existe, si no, tú no tendrías ese empleo.

—El problema no es que el amor exista o no; me molesta que la gente piense mucho y haga menos: ¿te parece que es posible que el amor pueda surgir entre dos personas que nunca se atreven a hablarse —la pelinegra sintió una pedrada—, o que no se demuestran lo que sienten a causa de una u otra cosa?

—Suena como si hicieras una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Es porque no entiendes nada de esto.

Sucrette frunció el ceño, ese mocoso estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Alucinación o no, iba a ponerle un alto.

—Ya que piensas así —le dijo con voz retadora—, voy a demostrarte que yo puedo hacer tu trabajo y que todo eso son imaginaciones tuyas.

Cupido alzó las cejas por la sorpresa, aunque luego su expresión tomó un aire más juguetón, tal y como corresponde a un alma joven, y dijo: —¿Te sientes capaz de poder con el trabajo? Quizá es más de lo que puedes soportar.

Sucrette adivinó la burla que había detrás de esas palabras, así que asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Era tarde, ya no podía retractarse de lo que había dicho e incluso la adrenalina la impulsaba a comenzar de inmediato y tomar el arco y las flechas para disparar a quien se cruzara por su camino.

—Bien, si eso es lo que crees, te propongo un trato: si logras formar una pareja, una sola (no pido más), en este día, te recompensaré —Sucrette sonrió al escuchar eso, sonaba sencillo. —Pero… —la expresión de Cupido se volvió más severa— si no lo consigues, me aseguraré de que siempre recuerdes éste como el día en que _tú-sabes-quién_ consiguió una novia, que, obviamente, no serás tú. ¿Trato?

Los ojos azules de la joven lo miraron retadoramente, intentando ocultar la pequeña vacilación que hubo al imaginarse el escenario del fracaso. No importaba, no iba a dejar que ese niño se burlara impunemente de ella: le enseñaría cómo hacer su propio trabajo. ¡Ya vería lo que sacaba por meterse con ella!

—¡Trato! —exclamó la muchacha, estrechando la mano de Cupido.

* * *

 _¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando agregan un minijuego por las fechas! Toda la historia vino a mí con la sola premisa que propuso ChiNoMiko a través del evento: ¿y si Sucrette se convirtiera en Cupido? Claro, lo torcí un poco para dar pie al fanfiction, pero espero poder desarrollarlo tal y como lo imaginé. La gran duda es: ¿qué pareja unirá nuestra Sucrette? ¡Acepto sugerencias!_

 _Sin más, espero que les haya agradado._

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. II: Comienza la cacería

**Si yo fuera Cupido**

II: Comienza la cacería

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son propiedad de ChiNoMiko._

—¡Ay! —Sucrette sintió algo parecido a un leve choque eléctrico al estrechar la mano del niño, así que la soltó inmediatamente.

—Bien, veamos… —Cupido, que no se inquietó ni un poco ante la reacción de Sucrette, paseaba la vista a su alrededor, como buscando algo.

La mirada rosácea se iluminó al ver la pronunciación de un cúmulo espléndidamente bañado por una luz violeta, entorno a la que centelleaban chispitas blancas, azules y rosas. La pelinegra se maravilló ante la hermosura que se presentaba ante sus ojos: Cupido había volado hacia ese lugar y, de entre las hebras blancas que dejaban las nubes al separarse y dispersarse, sacó un collar rojizo del que pendía una joya ovalada de color violeta.

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamó la muchacha al recibir el collar en sus manos.

—Además de lindo, te será necesario para que puedas trabajar como corresponde— la ojiazul enarcó una ceja. —Te lo explicaré. Necesitarás este collar para poder tomar prestado mi poder. ¿Acaso creías que cualquiera podía tomar el arco y la aljaba, y disparar así nada más?

—¿Y no es así?

—¡Claro que no!

—Entiendo, entonces uso el collar.

—Y no es todo; tendrás que ocultarte para hacer esto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no deben ver cuando dispare las flechas? ¡Eso es de locos!

—Oh, ¿ya no parece tan fácil? —el niño rió bastante, a disgusto de Sucrette.

—Déjalo. Me gustan los retos —Cupido sonrió más ampliamente.

Cupido chasqueó los dedos y Sucrette esperó que algo sucediera, pero no notó nada en particular. Miró alrededor y luego hacia su retador, buscando la respuesta en medio del silencio ocasional, hasta que la risa del niño la hizo voltear nuevamente hacia él, quien le señaló, con el dedo índice, su propio cuerpo. La ojiazul se sorprendió al ver que su ropa había sido sustituida por un largo vestido sin mangas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, todo él rosa, brillante, lleno de pliegues y con cierto desvanecimiento hacia la parte inferior. Un áureo listón delgado, estampado con grecas, se ceñía a su pecho, abrazándolo por la parte baja y cayendo por el centro hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Complementaban la prenda unas zapatillas blancas con detalles dorados.

Sin darle más tiempo para sorprenderse, Cupido le entregó el arco y la aljaba con diez flechas. Ella tomó tácitamente el carcaj y lo colgó de tal forma que el listón quedó por el frente y las flechas a su costado derecho. ¿Iba a correr todo el día por el instituto llevando todas esas cosas?

—Cupido… —lo llamó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me encanta el vestido, pero dudo poder pasar desapercibida con esto —le dijo.

—¿Prefieres el pañal nada más? —iba a chasquear los dedos, pero ella saltó y movió las manos frenéticamente.

—¡Así está bien!

—Déjame explicártelo. Yo soy una criatura mágica, no necesito de ningún atavío para hacer mi trabajo. Sólo necesito las flechas por precisión, ¡hasta podría prescindir del arco! Pero tú eres una humana, no tienes magia…

—Sí, necesito la ropa también para flechar a la gente —asintió cansadamente la ojiazul.

—No realmente, pero hace juego con el arco y las flechas, ¿o no? —Sucrette sonrió nerviosamente. —Pero será fácil que te ocultes; qué bueno que estás acostumbrada a moverte mucho por los pasillos: seguramente sabes uno o dos atajos, ¿no?

—¿Tú cómo sabes que me muevo mucho por los pasillos?

—Es mi trabajo saberlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendré disponible?

—Hasta que terminen las clases. Debes unir la pareja, no me importa quiénes sean, en el instituto. Justo cuando suene el toque de campana por el final de las clases, vendré a ver qué tal te fue.

—¡Ya habían terminado las clases antes de tu llegada!

—Reiniciamos el día y asunto resuelto.

—Haces que suene sencillo.

—Soy Cupido y éste es el 14 de febrero, mi día: puedo reiniciarlo si quiero.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la muchacha. —De cualquier manera, dispongo de poco tiempo.

—¿Tan pronto pierdes la seguridad en ti misma, señorita? Deberías pensar en un plan en lugar de quejarte tanto —la ojiazul frunció ligeramente el ceño, molesta por las palabras del niño. Cupido tenía razón , no iba a ser fácil, además de que ella misma se lo había buscado al retarlo.

—Está bien, me las arreglaré por mi cuenta —respondió Sucrette, un poco más animada.

—¿Comenzamos ya?

—¡Espera!, ¿hay reglas o algo más que deba saber?

—¿Reglas? —la sola palabra sonaba extraño para Cupido, él nunca había hablado acerca de esas ataduras. Al recordar que trataba con una humana, una muy despistada, reconsideró su actitud y dijo: —Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Número uno: nada de ir por ahí de cotilla y contar lo que te he encargado. Número dos: si te ven apuntando con el arco, fin del juego. Número tres: no puedes apuntarle al chico que te gusta —conforme las enumeraba, iba desplegando los dedos de su mano—. ¡Rompe cualquiera de esas tres reglas —amenazó— y le consigo una novia a ese sujeto!

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! —gritó la ojiazul.

—¿Todo ha quedado claro?

—Sí.

—Una cosa más: las flechas tienen un efecto limitado. La posibilidad de enamoramiento durará por cinco minutos y se desvanecerá si tu blanco no ve a nadie; recuerda que las flechas funcionarán con la primera persona que vea el pobre diablo al que alcances. Si éste ve a alguien, pero no logras acertar a la otra persona, tendrás un día muy agitado, ya que el efecto permanecerá por el resto de la tarde —el niño sonrió, probablemente recordando sus travesuras del pasado. —¿Todo claro?

—Sí.

—Entonces, te deseo suerte; la necesitarás.

Dicho esto, las nubes bajo los pies de Sucrette adelgazaron su capa tan rápido que la muchacha no tuvo tiempo ni para gritar al sentir la caída. Instintivamente, se cerraron sus ojos azules para esperar el golpe, pero sólo sintió el frío del suelo. Los abrió con cierto recelo, pero no vio a nadie a su alrededor. El arco estaba tendido a un lado suyo y la aljaba pendía de su cuerpo tal y como en el "cielo del amor", así que se apresuró a esconderse.

El aspecto del día le recordó al anterior. Todo tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto. La ojiazul, al ver que Armin y Alexy iban entrando al instituto, se escondió detrás de un árbol. El primero llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca, tan despreocupado y alegre como siempre; el segundo se veía un poco preocupado. No podía escuchar sobre lo que hablaban, pero Alexy no paraba de mover sus labios, al punto que algo logró que su hermano se sonrojara furiosamente, moviendo los brazos hacia el frente para espantarlo un poco y conseguir que se callara. Al momento de ese ademán, Sucrette notó que una bolsa blanca con lunares azul cielo, adornada por un lazo rosa, era sostenida por la mano derecha del _gamer_.

—Qué tierno, seguro lo acepta —dijo Alexy.

—¡Deja de molestar!

—¿Y piensas pedir su mano frente a todo el instituto?

—¡Si continúas con esas tonterías, vas a perder la tuya!

—¿A quién va a regalar eso? —se preguntó la pelinegra, curiosa; no había visto ese paquete el día anterior, o, mejor dicho, ese mismo día, antes del reinicio hecho por Cupido.

No pudo seguir espiando durante mucho tiempo, debido a que ellos se acercaron peligrosamente a su escondite, así que ella se ocultó del todo detrás del gran árbol para conservar distancia. Esperó pacientemente y, luego de que las pisadas se alejaron, miró a su alrededor, esperando no ser descubierta. Volvió la vista hacia los gemelos, quienes ya se hallaban lejos y entraron al instituto sin sospechar nada. Poco después, llegaron Kim y Violeta, parecía que se habían encontrado en otro lugar antes del instituto. Ambas amigas también entraron al recinto sin ver a Sucrette, quien aún no se animaba a usar el arco.

Después llegó el delegado, quien poseía un semblante tranquilo y alegre, tal vez algo bueno le había ocurrido. En la diestra llevaba su mochila, a la que ponía más atención que de costumbre.

—Hoy es el día —se dijo con una inmensa sonrisa, mientras seguía el camino hasta la entrada del instituto.

—Vaya, Nathaniel se ve muy contento hoy —Iris, acompañada por Melody, estaba a poca distancia del rubio.

—Sí, parece que está de buen humor —asintió la castaña, un poco sonrojada.

Era 14 de febrero, así que no iba a perder la oportunidad de regalarle algo para ganarse su corazón, o al menos acercarse un poco más a él. Era cierto que Nathaniel ya conocía sus sentimientos, pero el resultado no había sido el que ella hubiese esperado. De cualquier modo, daba igual, pues era persistente y sabía que, aun si pasaba mucho tiempo, obtendría lo que quería.

Y ahí, por la mitad del patio, iba el delegado principal pensando en sus propios asuntos, sin compañía alguna. Melody lo miró, deleitándose con la imagen sola de su cabello de trigo, un poco revuelto por la suave brisa, su fuerte espalda y esos pantalones blancos que se le ajustaban tan bien… Se sonrojó.

—¿Melody? O-oye… —las mejillas sonrosadas de Iris delataban que llevaba un rato hablándole en vano.

—Lo siento, recordé que tengo algo que hacer. ¡Hablamos después! —y se fue detrás de su amor imposible.

Sucrette la siguió con la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que lo alcanzó en la entrada principal. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero sus reacciones fueron todo lo que necesitó para comprender: Melody le sonrió, tal vez saludándolo, y él le correspondió de la misma manera; después, ella se largó en hablar y hablar por un intervalo más prolongado que el usual, hasta que él se llevó una mano al rostro (todo apuntaba a que se había fastidiado) y meneó la cabeza varias veces antes de decir algo más e irse.

—¿Disfrutas del espectáculo? —la ojiazul se sobresaltó.

El niño había aparecido de la nada gracias a su magia. Sucrette iba a gritar a causa de la impresión, pero consiguió taparse la boca con las manos y ahogar su voz. Cupido, divertido, se echó a reír abiertamente; aquélla frunció el ceño.

—No me asustes de esa forma —replicó luego de tomar aire. —¿Qué quieres ahora?

—¿Vas a pasar el resto del día espiando al azar en lugar de unir parejas?

—Y-yo… —la pelinegra se sonrojó por la vergüenza; Cupido tenía razón, se había entretenido bastante, pero no lo admitiría.

—E-estoy planeándolo bien —se excusó.

—No lo pienses mucho o se te irá el día—le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y desapareció nuevamente.

—Pesado —masculló Sucrette.

La ojiazul se acomodó el carcaj y caminó un poco, pensando en cambiar de escondite. No había aprovechado el actual para flechar a los que ya habían entrado, sino que se había limitado a entrar. Si hubiera sido más aguda, probablemente sus flechas habrían alcanzado a Nathaniel y a Melody, pero no se sentía bien con unirlos de esa manera. Eran las flechas de Cupido, lo sabía, pero no quería que ellos dos fueran una pareja gracias a su propia intervención.

Lo importante era moverse a donde llegara más gente, pues los alumnos continuaban fluyendo, indemnes, del patio hacia el interior del Sweet Amoris sin reparar en su presencia. De nada le servía quedarse afuera. Sucrette avanzó un solo paso fuera de la protección del árbol, y escuchó:

—¡Qué lindo vestido!

La pelinegra dio un salto impresionante a causa del susto. Rosalya la había visto de lejos; se había acabado, era el fin, todo estaba perdido: seguramente Cupido le conseguiría una novia a aquél que la hacía suspirar.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy nerviosa —le dijo cuando se acercó más a ella.

—Yo… —la muchacha escondió el arco y la aljaba detrás de su espalda. Aparentemente, la peliblanca no había visto nada.

—¡Ah!, ¿te vestiste así para ver a…?

—¡Sí! Precisamente estoy esperándolo.

—Entonces no te molesto más. ¡Si lo veo, te lo mando!

—¡Te lo encargo! —gritó con una sonrisa tan grande como falsa. Rosalya sólo le hizo un ademán para indicarle que no se preocupara, después desapareció tras la puerta de la entrada principal. —Tengo que moverme de aquí o me verá más gente —se dijo.

Decidió entrar al instituto y ponerse a cubierto en el dorso de las escaleras. Probablemente sería más sencillo flechar a alguien desde las sombras mismas, además de que obligatoriamente debían pasar por ahí sus compañeros y amigos, ya que la primera clase de ese día era la de la profesora Delanay. Sucrette, emocionada por saber quién sería el o la desafortunada en pasar por ahí, se apostó lo mejor que pudo, recargándose en la puerta doble que tenía detrás suyo. Su sombra, estática a diferencia de su trémula figura, se proyectaba en la pared de color morado sin delatarla: todo era perfecto. Sacó una flecha del carcaj y la contuvo en el arco sin tensarla, pues sería más visible si lo embrazaba en posición de disparo.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, uno tras otro, cada vez más y más cerca. Parecía que eran pisadas de zapatillas, su dueña andaba muy tranquilamente, a diferencia de casi todas las personas del instituto. ¿Era una chica? Daba igual, sólo debía disparar y encontrar rápidamente a alguien con quien emparejarla para hacer que Cupido se tragara sus palabras. Escuchó más pasos, pero no se detuvo a pensar en quién estaría ahí pronto.

La cuerda del arco se tensó en silencio, como si el propio instrumento acallara sus sonidos para ayudar a la empresa de la ojiazul. El metal de la punta brilló por un momento, en el que una suave chispa de luz la alcanzó, presto a asaetear a su víctima, la cual estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ser visualizada. Sucrette sacó un poco la cabeza de su escondite para apuntar, así que, arco en mano, se puso a la vista por un breve instante.

Sus pupilas de cielo se dilataron cuando vio a la directora del instituto, que paseaba con su Kiki en brazos. A causa de la sorpresa, Sucrette liberó la fuerza con que sostenía la saeta que, libre de su prisión, voló directamente en dirección a _madame_ Shermansky.

—No, no, no, no… —se repetía Sucrette, que sólo podía ver, desde las sombras, cómo se desarrollaba el desastre.

Los otros pasos que se acercaban se hicieron más notorios. Aquella persona avanzaba más y más hacia las escaleras, probablemente sin saber lo que le esperaba delante. Sucrette, sin embargo, se encontraba muy sorprendida todavía como para lanzar la segunda flecha, así que permaneció en las sombras por unos instantes más. Y no pudo terminar de maldecir mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el que se acercaba.

—¿C-Castiel…?

* * *

 _Hacía una barbaridad de que no actualizaba este fic._

 _Me costó mucho hilarlo, pero creo que ya he conseguido la soltura suficiente para no abandonarlo de nuevo, al menos no por creatividad. El tiempo me falta, pero actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Agradezco la paciencia de aquellos que han esperado la continuación de esta historia._

 _Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
